Forum:Minor Metroid News
Been really busy lately and haven't been able to get much done here. Thought I'd create a page to throw some lesser news onto that you guys might enjoy like this odd story. Dunno if you want this type of stuff on the Twitter feed, FL, but let me know or go ahead and use it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:48, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Metroid.com has updated with new MPT screens. The other week, MdB made it up to chapter 6 of the original Metroid manga. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:16, 28 July 2009 (UTC) New screens, including the title screen. Hope anyone planning on getting this preordered at GameStop.com for the free shirt and poster. Suggest MPT to some of your friends! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:02, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Nintendo E-mail reminder. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:35, 31 July 2009 (UTC) More MPT screens and amazing new art from Nintendo. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) MDB has some images and info on the new Retro Gamer issue that details the Metroid series, as well as several fan-made Samus figures. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) As HK has added to the MPT page, we have an IGN unboxing with 14 images as well as a European trailer. Those with a Club Nintendo account should remember to do the "Plan to Buy" survey for more points. MDB has completed the second and final book in the 1986 manga. They were also generous enough to include some detailed translation/localization footnotes that give surprizing insight. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC) (8/13) European Club Nintendo members can get a free copy of Metroid from the VC if they register MPT and had already registered one of the 3 prime games. Samus, Zelda, and Peach are on the cover of IG Magazine in Cooking Mama style. Solid bronze Samus statue was displayed at Comic-con and now for sale on e-Bay. MP3 saves definately don't work with MPT. Samus art done on a ZX Spectrum (1982 console). MPT shirt comparison. (And a second one.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) August 24 *IGN MPT Review *IGN Video Review *Destructoid Review (With packaging pics.) *Nintendo Channel's Retro Studios "Developer Voice" Video *GameStop not able to fill all Metroid Prime Trilogy bonus preorder gifts, offering $10 coupon to some, instead. *Unboxing *List of Changes in MPT *Gameplay/Menu Video *More Screens *Metroid Metal announces: "Varia Suite"! *Offworld.com tours Retro Studios *IGN tours Retro Studios The tour articles are a great read, and long. Expect another from IGN this week. By the way, my girlfriend has MPT on preorder, if anyone has any questions about it. Also, Metroid.com has revamped their page with game summaries, packaging animations, and all kinds of concept art! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 12:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Bunch of reviews going around, but I'm sure you all know what to expect from this game. Pick it up at Came Crazy or Nintendo World Store for this hat! Nintendo.com has MPT on the front page, now, and MDb has some interesting things going on, as always. Also, a new ZSS cosplay. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:45, 26 August 2009 (UTC) IGN's Retro Studios Video Tour! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:58, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Trilogy Art Book Text and The Things We Take for Granted... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:47, 27 August 2009 (UTC) "I think you'll be very excited when you find out what we're working on." - Retro President and CEO Michael Kelbaugh IGN's massive 11-page article on their trip to Texas continues. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 10:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Toastyfrog.com looks back on Metroid Prime. Great read! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Metroid's Metal Makeover: How five guys blasted the series' haunting soundtrack into a whole different genre - without sucking, Admiral Dane's choice of words (plus a good explanation of Prime 1's missing effects in the comments), and a two letter Metroid password for all items and dead bosses? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:38, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :"Super Metroid" found in Prime! http://metroid-database.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2283 ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:00, 31 August 2009 (UTC) What does Linkin Park do when they aren't making music? Speaking of music, MDb interviwed Grant Henry from Metroid Metal in thier first podcast, which is called "Wave Beam". ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:16, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Nintendo UK site gets a fancy Metroid Prime Trilogy makeover and I highly recommend that everyone take a look at Europe's MPT site! The main video is great and some of the art looks brand-new! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Metroid Metal on Varia Suite. "What’s pretty awesome is that a couple weeks ago I got an email from Mike Wikan, the lead designer for the Prime series. They had just finished working on the trilogy and he wrote to say he enjoyed the music. To have... not the blessing, but the recognition of Retro felt really good." ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Lego Metroid? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :No Metroid Prime Trilogy for Quebec? First MAGFest 8 Bands Announced - Metroid Metal and Arm Cannon to perform. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:24, September 8, 2009 (UTC) *PAX concert footage - Metroid Metal ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:43, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :*Nintendo sending out 'Wii Download Ticket' for original Metroid. (Europe) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Manga News If you are interested in the mangas (specifically Episode of Aether and Samus and Joey, the only two that have not yet been translated), please check out this thread at MDb and get involved if you like! We're getting close to uncovering the mysteries behind the last two Metroid stories to reach the English language. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Metroid Database mention Metroid Database gives us a mention in their latest news post, about the many blogs posted on the internet of Retro Employees. Good Stuff! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) *Super Metroid "Eris" fan-game and Best Buy's false advertising. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) *Not much, said about MOM. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:14, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :*Ever wonder why the Speed Booster never made it into the Prime series? Want to learn more about the type of game Prime 3 might have been and how the gunship was involved? What is Tanabe's stance on a multiplayer sequel? This interview may shock you! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:15, September 22, 2009 (UTC) *Kotaku Retro Interview and MOM discussion in video interview. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) :*''Metroid'' for the Virtual Console got a brief shout-out and video on this the most recent Nintedo Week episode (found on the North American Nintendo Channel). Next week will have a full feature on Metroid Prime Trilogy! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:12, September 24, 2009 (UTC) *If you are interested in the Aussie packaging for MPT take a look here. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :*GameSpot is having a game character bracket-styled contest at their site. They caught 4-chan cheating and removed nearly sixteen thousand votes (from 5 PCs!) in the last round. The only poll that got reversed from this was "Samus vs. Bub & Bob", with our girl as the real winner. Right now she is taking MegaMan 57.8% to 42.2%, if you want to add to that. Looks like the semifinals will be all Nintendo characters (Mario, Link, Sam) + Gordon Freeman. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:02, September 26, 2009 (UTC) *Infinite Space artist a fan of Metroid. Also, in conjunction with the new Wii price drop, Amazon is offering an additional $25 giftcard with a Wii purchase, and they've been dropping prices on games due to the 1,700% increase in sales. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC)